Lithuania's Punishment
by LithuanianGold
Summary: Lithuania tries to run away from Russia, who does not take to this very well and decides to punnish Lithuania. I do not own APH.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

1 I knew that I was in trouble the moment I heard the dogs start to bark behind me Russia would be behind the dogs and I was in a lot of trouble. Why had I even tried to run, I knew it wouldn't work and that I would be punished for my "crime" against my master. Crime, I guess running away from my master would be considered a crime to him.

"Liet-chan where are you?" I heard Russia's voice call to me, "You've been a very bad boy Liet, really making me run after you, you've been spending to much time with Poland, that's going to stop now isn't it."

I tried to run faster but was stopped by one of my masters dogs jumping onto my back. It sat on me not going to hurt the one who had trained it and the rest of it's pack. Russia was soon standing over me with his arms crossed.

"Your not going to run again are you Liet -chan?" He asked in a scarily cheerful voice.

"No master." I replied, standing when he pulled the dog off of me and grabbed my hair. He pushed me in front of him and started me back to the house. Russia pulled out something from his pocket and secured it around my neck it seamed to be a collar bit I dared not look down to check. My suspicions were confirmed when he pulled a leash out of his other pocket and attached it to the collar.

"This will keep you from running away now Liet-chan." he stated before taking the lead as the house came into view. Surprisingly we ended up not going in to the house but around to the back and in to the currently unused stables. Russia pushed me up against a wall and pulled my arms up and chained them to the wall with my back facing him. It was quiet for a moment as he rummaged through a container in one of the stalls.

"You only have yourself to blame for this Liet-chan." He said when he came back to the walk-way. I gaped as I felt a knife on the back of my shirt cutting through the material into the flesh of my back. The sudden pain and cold made me gasp as he drew the knife away and my shirt was ripped the rest of the way off. He placed the knife on the ground and I heard a swishing sound before crying out in pain, He was whipping me!

I counted 30 lashed and could feel the blood rushing down my back in streams before he turned me around and started to whip the front side of me. The whipping continued and I was now emitting silent screams as my vocal chords where worn out. The tears cascaded down my face as the cruelty continued. There were 30 more lashes to my front side before he stopped and went over to the corner and started a fire in a barrel before sticking a piece of metal into the burning coals he pulled the piece of metal out before pressing it into my hip and branding the image of a hammer and sickle in to my hip. His hands went around my throat with bruising force as he said,

"You wont be running away any more will you Liet-chan. But even if you do the whole world will now know that your Mine!" That was the last thing that I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

When I came to I was no longer in the stables but back in the servant's quarters of Russia's manor. My younger brothers stood on either side of me staring on in worry.

"Lithuania, how are you feeling?" came Latvia's question. I hid the pain from my voice and spoke.

"I feel fine Latvia, why don't you get to your chores so that you don't get in trouble, ok?" Latvia smiled at me and nodded before leaving the room. Estonia, the one who spoke now, was looking at me with suspicion in his eyes, having not been so easily fooled.

" How are you really feeling brother? Do not lie to me I can see the pain in your eyes."I sighed before carefully sitting up, cringing as my wounds were irritated.

"Estonia he whipped and branded me this time. I wont fight him any longer, I can 't run away anymore." I said with a defeated look. The memory of my punishment combined with my latest dreams had worn down my cheerful facade, Russia had broken me at last. Estonia face was covered with a terrified expression. He had never seen his older brother this way.

"Was it so bad that he's taken away your fighting spirit, that he has broken you as well?" I looked up at my younger brother as my eyes filled with tears.

"Estonia, when I sleep the people of my country fill my mind with their hunger pains and their dying screams. Then when I get up I am a servant to the one who causes not only their suffering but the suffering of my brothers as well. I can't take it any more, at this point I would rather die." Fear for my life filled my younger brothers eyes and I knew that I had taken it to far. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and told me that he cared for me, while I repeated that I wouldn't take my life. When understood that I was no longer in any danger from myself he stood and left the room to do his work for the day. I had laid in my bed for a couple of hours, not able to move enough to get out of the bed, when Russia walked in. I felt his presence immediately and started to shake in fear as I turned to him keeping my eye's on the bed.

"Liet-chan your punishment is not over yet, as you know I have been in need of a new butler, that will be your new position in my household." Russia said with a smug look on his face, "As my butler you will be in charge of my estate, and you will be my personal assistant. In short you will be with me at all times."He then pulled me out of my bed and into his arms " I will be taking you to your new room now."

I was trembling in his grip as he opened to door to the servant's quarters and proceeded to walk down the hallway, up the stairs and to his room. He opened the door of the one room in this house I had never been into and sat me down on a small cushioned platform on the right side of his bed next to the wall.

"This will be Lithuania's bed , there is a blanket on the floor next to the bed for you. You may rest here for today before starting your duties tomorrow." Russia left the room and I situated myself into a comfortable position on my new bed before pulling the blanket up to cover me and looking around the room. Russia's room was very orginized and well kept.

A large king sized bed stood next to mine with a small end table on the other side of it. Across the room was a book shelf , a desk that was covered in nicely organized stacks of paper, and two doors , one labeled with the word closet the other with the word bathroom. The walls were painted a nice grey color with black carpet covering the floor. A fireplace stood in the wall at the other end of the room with white marble tiles around it to keep soot off of the carpet. After my careful study of the room I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, not even waking when Russia came in to get ready for bed.

* * *

This I Meltt here, I decided to make this a chaptered fic instead of the one shot it was originally going to be. I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia If I did you would see more of Russia and the Baltic's in it.

Please feel free to comment because I love to read any feedback you may have for me.


End file.
